


Dear Princess

by iceprinceholmes



Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Character Study, Feelings Realization, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Soleia Elard POV, Soleia Elard is falling in love, for the sake of 300 ffs, in regards to Soleia's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: Soleia Elard had particular thought about the princess of Lebovny since the moment she had laid her eyes on her, but then the more she met the princess it changed and so did her feelings toward her
Relationships: Soleia Elard/Yereninovica Lebovny (one-sided), Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dear Princess

The first time she ever saw the princess was on the step of the imperial Palace. The pink-haired woman just arrived after being abducted and Soleia had sent her magic toward her. There just something about her that put her on edge, especially the way the sky-blue eyes were looking at her.

It was as if the princess knew her deepest darkest secret.

She couldn’t help but be on edge. It also what pushes her to put magic circle underneath Belyuk Palace.

She should not be worried for a mere young princess, but she can’t help it.

Then there was her second meeting with the princess. She was expecting her to be dying or at least losing her mind, but---

“The weather is--- very nice.”

The princess just looked paler--- almost sickly but other than that she looked normal.

“Yes, it’s a fine day.”

She could tell that the laugh coming out of the princess’ mouth was because she was nervous. Soleia couldn’t help but became curious about the Lebovny’s princess.

“You don’t look well.”

“----I hear that a lot.”

“You must be having trouble sleeping.”

The stiffness that the princess showed almost made her smile. Her magic was working but, it needed more.

“Still, you’re stuck with ghosts, aren’t you?” Soleia said the words softly, almost like a caress. She didn’t know why she said it, showing her cards like that, but there just something about the princess.

Soleia watched as the princess trying to put on a big smile on her face and praised her for being a strong wizard. Soleia couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on her face.

_She’s adorable._

“I wish you good health all the time.” Soleia hummed before she left the princess standing in the garden and she knew that the young woman stayed there until she had walked out of her sight.

The third time she saw the princess was when her body was dragged by her minion. Soleia was chained by the emperor’s divinity but her last resort to gain some leverage was finally arrived. The dying princess still look beautiful even in such state. She could taste her victory but then----

The princess opened her eyes.

Then she called Raulus.

Then she able to see Hades.

Soleia was someone that was hard to impress, she wouldn’t easily be shocked either. And here she was, levitating in the air, chained, shocked with the revelation that the Lebovny’s Princess was even more intriguing.

“Dear Princess, can you see this hand?”

Soleia watched as the princess finally realized what was wrong. She who was maladjustment to mana, she who had just called Raulus to the ground, was able to see Hades.

Soleia felt her interest for the foreign princess rising again.

Just as the princess had her realization, she was dragged by Hades’ hands closer to her.

_Beautiful. Rare. Perfect._

Were the words that popped up in her mind as Soleia lifted the princess’ chin. She pulled her closer, closing the gap between, they were sharing breathing space and Soleia could see the scared and nervous expression on those clear blue eyes.

 _Adorable_.

Soleia couldn’t help but pressed her lips to that lovely face, right on the chin, so close to the lips. She heard that sudden intake of breath of the princess and it made her smile. It made her wanted to keep the princess.

Well, the princess was the one that call Raulus from beyond Judetta and now her master wanted her instead. Soleia happily obliged to his request. However, just like in the past three months nothing worked as plan.

She was burnt. Her body was taken and she could only watch as Hades used her body without her consent.

It was frustrating to watch everything that she had built slowly being ruined by Hades. She was bind and she couldn’t do anything. She was hopeless---

“—Your disciples! Soleia! Don’t you care about what happen to them?”

That voice. It was desperate and yet for Soleia it was like a shining light that guided her through the dark alley. She followed that light despite all the chain that trying to hold back.

“If you care about them please wake up!”

Soleia quickly suppressed Hades and took control of her own body. After two years, she was finally herself, even if just a moment.

“Stop him. Stop him from burning everyone to the ground, princess.” She looked at the princess right on the eyes and saw her trying to process everything.

“You have to promise to stop him, dear princess.”

“Uh---Yes.”

Soleia smiled slightly, “When you find the crossroads always take left. Then continue to go straight—”

“What?”

“Don’t stop or soften your heart no matter what you see, can you do that princess?”

Soleia waited until the princess nodded her head and only then she could relax slightly. If it’s the princess, she could stop Hades. Soleia knew that this meant she was putting herself on the path of Hades’ wrath but she needed to save her disciples. They were the people that she cared about. The people that she spent the last ten years trying to protect.

“Go, princess. Remember don’t get weak no matter what you see!”

Knowing the princess’ heart, Soleia could tell that she would get weak and helped her ‘experiments’. She just hoped that she was strong enough to hold Hades at bay until the princess ran to the surface.

 _Run, dear princess. You need to run_.

It was the hardest hour of her life, trying to keep Hades from taking control of her body. She felt like she was dying, she could her bone breaking one by one, threatened by Hades the longer she tried to hold on to her own consciousness.

Her last thought before Hades took her body again was her disciples, her servants and then pink-haired princess. She hoped that the lovely princess able to reach to the surface because she wasn’t able to hold Hades much longer.

“---Pretty sister.”

Soleia turned her gaze from glaring at the emperor to the soul of the princess. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Hades had pushed her soul out of her body. It was absurd and she never heard about this kind of situation before.

“Strongly speaking, we couldn’t keep the promise. So again, put another condition on it.”

She couldn’t help but smile at the demand, “Is that a threat?”

“Promise or cooperation. Why do you use such scary word when there are so many good words?”

“Cooperation.”

The princess was truly adorable one. Soleia couldn’t help her smile this time. She wished she had met the princess on another situation or at least she had the younger woman on her side first.

“I did say, Your Majesty. Your princess will need me.”

Oh, to be proven right by the dear princess, Soleia really couldn’t stop looking all smug when she averted gaze from the princess. She knew it stuck a cord to the emperor that the princess somewhat agreed with her, but Soleia just felt elevated about the whole situation.

However, that feeling only stayed for a while.

“Can you reverse the summoning?”

The smile on her face froze at the question asked by the princess. Could she do that? The answer was yes. But did she wanted to do that? Well---

“Just avoiding immediate removal. Isn’t that enough, right Soleia?”

Soleia snapped back to reality, noticing that the princess was bargaining for her cooperation. The princess truly a smart one that she able to strike a deal right on her weakness. It just absurd but at the same time it made her quite scary, because she was doing it with a smile and innocent face.

“Oh, you’re sweet with threats, too.” She smiled all seductively at the princess, “Dear princess. Do you think I can help you under that condition?”

She had decided that after that first battle, chasing after the emperor was waste of time especially since the man already determined to wipe her from the face of the earth since that moment. The princess on the other hand, Soleia was always interested with the princess and after that battle in the garden, her interest just increased even more.

“Well, even if you look at me like that, I’m not going to let it go.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

She should have seduced the princess from the very start. She looked more fun than the emperor and smart one that finally able to make her agree with the deal. Although, in truth she didn’t want to die. She wanted to help her dear princess, but she was afraid of losing her life.

“Soleia, you’re not going to die that easy anyway.” The words caught Soleia off guard and she quickly turned her head toward the soul of the princess.

She kept his gaze on her princess as she continued to talk but those blue eyes, there’s something about them. They look like they were worried for her. When the thought came to her, it was like all her breath was taken away.

“----The princess can’t stand me to suffer either.” She watched as her princess looked away, somewhat embarrassed about the whole thing. Soleia just smiled.

Sacrificing herself so Hades could return to underground was the most logical thing, if she was on the other side, she would suggest the same thing. After all the next option was burnt to death by the purification fire, although with the deal it wouldn’t happen. She wasn’t afraid about death per say, but she’s scared to take her own life but breaking the summoning with Hades. Shouldn’t it be enough that it would make the sweet, dear princess safe and happy?

Soleia turned to watch the princess that was talking to the emperor and the big wolf, Raulus. She was right earlier about how the princess was soft-hearted. Her dear princess could have pushed for her punishment and yet she bargained for her life and her disciples and now she was sure that the pink-haired woman was trying find a way so she didn’t need to sacrifice herself.

Although, now Soleia was worried for her princess. And she was right about that.

She didn’t know what happened but the signal never came and the next thing she knew was her body all bruised and battered. When she opened her mouth there was blood everywhere. She could only stand there and watched as the emperor and the priest trying to save her. At that moment, her body just filled with dread.

She didn’t want to lose her princess. She was like a light on the dark path.

She wondered since when her thought and _feelings_ for the princess had changed, but it wasn’t important right now. She wondered if during the first meeting she had reacted differently, if during the first battle she did things differently--- she wondered if she could have her prince, kept her for herself.

Even once she was banished in Lemordi by the emperor, she was still thinking about her dear princess. She still hadn’t wake up when Soleia was banished. Soelia couldn’t stop thinking about the princess that was until the ground above her suddenly flipped over and---

“Oh.”

“Hello, dear princess.”

The shocked expression on that adorable face was like a sun that light the underworld. Soleia couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the now _alive_ princess. Even though she couldn’t keep the princess but able to see her smile, even in below Lemordi, it was enough.

“Oh, Soleia.” Her sky-blue eyes filled with excitement and surprised. It seemed the emperor hadn’t told her about her fate.

“You have awaken, dear princess.” Soleia said sweetly as she reached forward and helped the princess stood up, finding her not to be in pain. “Your constitution has gotten better..”

“Ah--- Yes! Ralii, I mean Raulus, keep his promise to give me his blessings. Now, I’m all better.” She smiled as she wiggled her fingers that still in Soleia’s hold.

“That’s… good news.”

 _I can hold my dear princess without hurting her_.

“And you, are you alright Soleia?”

_And always the kind hearted one. She never changes._

Soleia smiled softly at the pink haired woman in front of her, she didn’t let go of the gentle hand, “As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Your man had entrusted me with a new duty as much as I hate it to take order from him but this is better.”

Her blue eyes looked around the place before they settled on her face again. “I’m glad.”

The blue eyes truly look so beautiful, it was like the north star and Soleia wished she could stare at them for eternity, but she knew she had to return her princess back to the surface to her man.

“I will visit again, Soleia.”

That was her reply before Soleia sent her back to the surface and the red witch could only smile all soft toward her dear princess.

“Of course, dear princess. I am looking forward to your visit.”

She might be prisoned for eternity below Lemordi, guarding Hades, but if her sun and light came to visit her every now and then she would make it. Soelia smiled as he looked down at her hand that was holding the soft dainty hand earlier.

_My dear sweet princess, I am waiting for your return._


End file.
